poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob and Friends Meet Robin Hood
Spongebob Squarepants Meets Robin Hood is another Spongebob Squarepants crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot The film is narrated by the rooster Alan-a-Dale, who explains that Robin Hood and Little John live in Sherwood Forest, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham. The Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse often try to catch the two but fail every time. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss, arrive in Nottingham. Sir Hiss hypnotized Prince John's brother King Richard to go off on the Crusades, allowing Prince John to take the throne. Unfortunately, the prince is greedy and immature, even sucking his thumb whenever his mother is mentioned. Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers, prompting the prince to put a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector. The Sheriff taxes Friar Tuck and a family of rabbits. However, Robin gives back some money to the rabbits, giving his hat and archery kit to the young rabbit Skippy for his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the archery kit, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years. Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin agrees to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John leading to a fight between Robin, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck and Prince John's soldiers. In the forest, Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again as the townsfolk mock Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay their taxes. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church to steal from the poor box, enraging Friar Tuck who is arrested too. Prince John plans to hang Friar Tuck to lure in Robin and kill him. Robin and Little John sneak in, with Little John managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue a straggler, setting fire to Prince John's castle and causing Robin to leap from a tower into the moat below. Little John and Skippy watch as the moat is pelted with arrows and Robin is apparently shot and drowned, only for him to emerge unharmed after using a reed as a breathing tube. Prince John despairs and is driven into a blind rage when Sir Hiss points out his mother's castle is on fire. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother and his cohorts under arrest and allows Robin and Maid Marian to be married and leave Nottingham with Little John and Skippy in tow. Trivia *Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Baloo, Bagheera, Ttark, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Mewtwo, Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, Zilla, Aisling, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Speed Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Scar, and Sheldon J. Plankton will guest star in this film. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood( in Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, and Jiminy Cricket helped Little John free Friar Tuck and the townspeople while Pooh, Rabbit, and The Jungle Book Vultures help Robin Hood steal the gold from Prince John's bedroom), Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs,Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Mewtwo and Good Fairy will help Little John free Friar Tuck and the townspeople, while SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Ttark, Baloo, Bagheera, Slimer, Stay Puft, Zilla, Aisling, Jean-Bob, Puffin and Speed,will help Robin Hood steal the gold from Prince John's bedroom. *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene Krabs will face Prince John again in Bloom Goes on The Road to El Dorado. *This film will take place before Pooh's Adventures of Rock & Rule which explains why Azula is absent. *Scar will have a full guest star appearance despite him previously appearing in the bonus ending of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood. *''The Mickey Mouse films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, The Lion King, ''and ''Robin Hood ''were all made by Disney. Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Medieval adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Films set in the Middle Ages